


The heart wants what it wants

by Beluly



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Zutara Week, Zutara Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beluly/pseuds/Beluly
Summary: After losing herself in a relationship, Katara needs to find herself in order to understand what she wants. And maybe finding it in a reunion.
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 26





	The heart wants what it wants

It was their fault. Both of them didn’t commit in the way they thought. It wasn’t a team it just was...it was her behind him and she didn’t like it anymore.  
At the beginning she didn’t realize until it was too late. Until everybody was calling her the avatar’s girlfriend and not Katara, the waterbender that saved the world. And it was true, she did like him to tell everybody that she was her girlfriend but when she realized that she was losing herself due to that title, she cringed every time someone pointed that out.   
After a sleepless night in which Katara tried to figure out what she was going to see, they ended their relationship.   
Aang wasn’t as understanding as she thought he would be but again, she was ending their relationship. 

“I don’t understand, and I think you are reading it wrong but....” There was a pause and Katara was getting angry. How was she reading it wrong? It was her feelings for spirits sake. “But if you really need this, if you need some time...I guess this is a goodbye.”   
The last part shocked her. How was it possible for him to say she was reading it wrong and goodbye in the same phrase? It's been three years since the end of the war. They had been together for those three long years and that was it. Goodbye. 

“Goodbye, then.” She said. Not sad. Not angry. But relief. 

The next morning she left for the pole. It was a brief hug and a goodbye and that was it. That was the ending of a three year long relationship.   
She did love him but maybe not in the way he loved her. 

When she arrived at the pole, Sokka didn’t say anything but started telling her about the plans for the new urbanization. About all the northern families that were starting their life in the south and all the new waterbenders that were appearing.   
That’s something she could actually work with. 

“Do you think I could teach them?”

“Why no Sist? You taught the avatar and you are a fantastic bender, you could be a teacher.” 

A smile on Katara’s lip appeared as she was listening to what her brother had to say. He knew what to say and what not to say. “Yeah I know but in this case we are talking about little kids” 

“Oh come on, you have always been good with kids, you are so damn motherly.”

“It’s not the same!”

“It’s! Now you go and talk with gran Pakku and ask him if you can teach a class. If you like it, then you stay. Okay?”

“Okay.” 

Sokka nodded and went back to his plans and calculation. He was a big fan of his new tower so he wanted to add more of those little details.   
She did go to speak to Pakku and she did teach a class. And of course Sokka was right. She loved every minute of teaching how to be a waterbender. She loved the way kids would look at her as she was the most amazing waterbender in the world and also loved their littles smiles when they managed to do something.  
But she didn’t only teach. Hakoda asked her and Sokka if they could participate in the councils, if they could speak about politics. He knew Sokka was good with it and trusted his daughter's criteria as much as his own.   
She was happy. She was herself again. 

After one year in the southern water tribe, doing everything she could to help her people, to be a good teacher. Ahe and Sokka were sent on a diplomatic trip to the northern water tribe.  
It was weird for him, seeing chief Arnook again and actually being in Yuen’s home. And for her as well.   
But she wanted to use those days there to learn more about healing and to see the spirits once more. She had a lot to be thankful to tui and la.

They arrived in the morning and in the night was the big banquet for all the guests.   
She was dressed in a beautiful blue dress that made her felt like she was a princess and in truth, being the chief’s daughter gave her the title of princess. 

“Hey stranger.” That voice. She knew that raspy voice by heart. And when she turned over to see him, her cheeks went red as his clothes. “Long time no see.” 

The last time she saw him, he was still with his short hair and kids face. But now, his hair was long and he was no longer a kid. He was...oh Katara please, he has always been handsome.   
“Zuko!” She hugged him as tightly as their royal clothes would let her. “What are you doing here?” 

A little smile, that little smile he would have been using while they were together in the ember island, appeared in his lips. Oh how handsome he was when he smiled.

“I was invited to see what they did with the money I gave to them…due all the things the fire nation did to this tribe.” The smile disappeared only to let an awkward face stole the moment. 

“Oh! Zuko, please come with us to our tribe then!” She cried. Having him around would be so fun! They could teach him all the new things they had done there and she could show him her school. It could be amazing. 

“I…” There was doubt in his face but he sighed and nodded. “I can’t say no to you. I will send a hawk to the fire nation letting them know my stay is gonna be longer.”

“You..don’t have to tell someone else?” 

“No. You have to tell someone else that I’m going to spend time with you...and Sokka?” 

“No.” 

A big, really big grin was all over Zuko’s face and she knew. She knew that those feeling she once told herself were stupid, were still in her and maybe in him too. But at the end, that was a good reunion.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my very first one shot and it’s for the zutara week 2020🥺 The pront is REUNION.  
> Comments are more than welcome ❤️ Enjoy!!


End file.
